It's not easy being a Castle
by SkyJoCastle11
Summary: Being the daughter or Kate Beckett and Richard Castle has its perks but its not all fun and games. Izzi castle is having the best summer of her life but is her wit and charm, much like her father, good enough to save herself?
1. early summer vaction

Early Summer Vacation

"Bring her back", Mr. Phillips remarked from his office. I smiled and stood up from where I was sitting in the main office. I walked back to the door and opened it. Mr. Phillips was sitting behind his desk, on his computer. He sighed as I walked in. Whatever he was working on must have been stressful.

"Well, I heard you wanted to see me?" I asked closing the door and sitting down in one of the chairs in front of his desks.

"Three times. Three times you've been called up here in just two weeks. All because of disciplinary reasons. What did you do this time?" he exclaimed. I felt my eyes widened slightly. The headmaster usually doesn't interact with the students and when he does, it's never good.

"Let me thinks, oh yeah, I was walking to English and this junior comes up to me and basically slams me into the lockers. So I did what I was taught to do when things like that happen. And that is why I am here" I explained. He sighed and looked dead at me.

"You know I'm going to have to write you up. So name?" he asked. I laughed and he pinched the bridge of his nose as if he did not like my responses to his questions. "If you do not cooperate, I will have to call one of your parents. Do you understand?" He added.

"Sure, go ahead but they're going to say the same thing. That it wasn't my fault," I implied. He simply nodded and called the front office lady to come to his office. "Here's my mom's number, ask for Castle". I tore off a piece of paper from a sheet on his desk and wrote down the precinct's number then handed it to him. He looked at me then finally called the number. On the third ring, a familiar voice answered.

"This is Captain Victoria Gates of the New York Police Department 12th Precinct Homicide Level. How may I help you?" I heard Gates ask. Mr. Phillips glared at me then returned to Gates.

"Yes, this is Headmaster Phillips at Conley Academy. I'm calling for," he stopped midsentence. Castle, I mouthed. "Castle, please".

"One moment", I heard. Then faintly I heard my mother enter Gates' office. "You have a call Detective Beckett, someone from Conley Academy?" Gates added faintly.

"Beckett," Mom asked through the line.

"Is this the mother of-" He looked at me and asked for my name. Again. "Never mind. Do you have a daughter who attends Conley Academy?"

"Yes, my youngest daughter, Izzi, attends there. Why?" She asked in the voice she used for interrogations.

"I'm Headmaster Phillips and I have Izzi in my office with me. I was wondering if you would be able to discuss her behavior with me and her as soon as possible. Good-bye." He remarked as he hung up. Did he really just hang up on my mom? I wonder how long it would be before mom got here because she doesn't like to be hung up on (learned that the hard way).

Ten minutes passed and it felt like longest ten minutes of my life. A few phones calls to random people I didn't know and a few secret texts later, mom came through the door.

"Why is my daughter in her and why was I called as well?" Mom demanded. Oh boy, I thought, mom looks pretty heated. "What did you do, Izzi?" she looked at me and I began to explain.

"You know Maggie, that junior I've been telling you about, comes up and slams me into a locker. The top half was open and the bottom half was closed. My ribcage on my right side is bruised. Here, look!" I could hear my voice getting louder as my anger rose. I pulled my shirt up and showed them. Mom didn't say anything but Mr. Phillips gasped.

"Why does my daughter have a bruise when you're claiming she has behavior problems?" Mom asked as I put my shirt down. I kept my face neutral while he and mom got into a bigger argument.

"You have got to believe me, mom", I pleaded. My mother looked at me and then gave him a look I couldn't explain. "It wasn't my fault this time."

"Can I see that footage because I know when my kid is telling the tru-" mom was cut off by Mr. Phillip.

"I will not have some child or her mother come in and demand to see classified footage!" He yelled. At that point, my mind went everywhere. Mom was going to go off on him. Does he know who he's yelling at? "Now get out of my office! And you," he pointed at me, "are expelled!"

"I don't care!" I screamed back. Mom stormed out and I followed her but went to my locker instead of the car. I thought to myself, five minutes until the entire school knows. I chuckled at the thought. After grabbing my backpack, I was thrown against the lockers yet again.

Maggie was smiling cruelly from where I could see on the ground. I stood up a few moments later and glared at her. Shit just got real, I thought.

"What is your problem?!" I screamed at her. Once slugging her in the jaw, I smiled when I heard the bone crack. She stumbled back and wiped the blood coming from the corner of her mouth.

"You know what, Castle?" She exclaimed and I shrugged. Frankly, I didn't care what she thought. I started to walk away when a blow landed to my ribs. I cried out as I fell to the ground. Because of that, everyone was now staring including Maggie's goons.

Fights were pretty normal around Conley, considering it was an all-girls school. Mainly fights were between populars and preppy girls because someone stole another girl's lipstick.

I was on my feet again and Maggie had her back turned. Big mistake. I walked down to the end of the hallway and turned around. After blocking all the negative comments out, I ran towards Maggie. Right before I came in contact with her, I dropped down to my knees and went to a power slide.

"Don't mess with a Castle", I said as I swooped my leg knocking her down. I hopped on top of her and had my knee on her chest, ready to knock the living daylights out of her. "Especially me". I looked at her in the eyes. I took my foot off her chest and walked out the front doors of Conley Academy without any one trying to stop me.

Mom pulled up to the curb where I was standing and I opened the door to get in. she looked at me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, spill it", Mom ordered but I still laughed several more minutes later. She glared at me and that made me laugh even harder than before. "Isabella Johanna, now".

"Okay, okay. Well some of it was the truth", I explained lightly." Here's the real story…"

**Earlier That Day…**

_ "You'll never catch me Iz!" I heard Sarah yell from around the corner in the hallway. "I guess Mr. Skye is going to have to write you up for being late again!"_

_ The hallways were crowed as always but I managed to make my way through them. Sarah had my English book and if my English teacher, Mr. Skye, found out why I was late, I would be cleaning desk for the next two weeks. I kept running and almost caught up to her but knocked into the girls' basketball team captain, Maggie Farmer instead._

_ She was kind of the bully of Conley and she scared me a little bit but I tried to not let my face show it. I apologized and tried to get away but instead got thrown into the lockers next to her. I fell to the ground and Sarah was right next to me a few moments later. _

_ "Watch where you're going, freshies!" She remarked after throwing us to the ground. Mrs. Sánchez and a couple of other students were merely just standing and watching the fight play out. I stumbled back up and looked down to see that Sarah had broken her wrist and arm._

_ Mt side was killing me but I wasn't going down without a fight. I had learned that being the daughter of the toughest homicide detective in New York. She had her back turned and I took my chance. I ran up to her tapped her shoulder. When she turned around, I punched her in the face. Whoops._

_ While Maggie was on the ground, I told two of my classmates to take Sarah to the nurse's office. After that, I ran for my life away from Maggie to the farthest bathroom there was on campus._

_ Once in the bathroom, I locked the door and whoever was in there was stuck with me. A classmate, Jordan Alexander, was fixing her make up then looked up and gave me a funny stare._

_ "Hey Izzi, what's wrong?" She asked. Jordan was one of my friends but she and I weren't close so she just went back to fixing her make up after a few minutes of dead silence._

_ "Uh, yeah. Just ran into Maggie Farmer, the captain for the basketball team you know, and sort of got into a fight with her. And now I'm dead." I explained quickly. She just laughed and shook her head._

_ "Izzi, why? And plus, she gets into fights all the time every year. What did you do? Punch her in the face?" she laughed yet again. I kept my panicked face on and she stopped laughing. "Izzi Castle, you didn't" She gasped._

_ I nodded. She sighed and began opening up her make up bag. My head was spinning with everything that had happened so I just saw her lips moving. I nodded like I understood her and closed my eye. Next thing I know, she is taking her eye shadow and applying it to my ribs where it had hit the lockers. I didn't feel like objecting so I let her do her thing. When she was done, I looked in the mirror. _

_ It looked like a real bruise, almost like I had broken a rib. She smiled and fixed my hair. Jordan started talking again but I didn't listen._

_ "Izzi? Izzi?" She snapped her fingers in front of me. "As I was saying," I listened this time, "I want to be a make-up artist. So how did I do?"_

_ I looked at the bruise on my side. Was that there before she started? I thought myself for a few minutes before I spoke again. "Was that there before you started with all the make-up stu-_"_ I was cut off but the P.A. system._

_ "Izzi Castle, to the front office, Izzi Castle to the front office", it screamed. My heart dropped into my stomach. Just act innocent, I reassured myself._

_ "I better get going and thanks. Whenever I need a make-up person in the future, I will defiantly call you" I remarked as I made my way to the principal's office._

**Present time…**

"… And that is the real story", I explained. I looked at mom and she just laughed and smiled.

"You know, Izzi, sometimes you have more of your father in you than me. That was quite a story", she replied. I sighed and looked at the window to see we had arrived at the 12th precinct. "When I got the call, we were in the middle of a case. So are you going to help or go home?" She asked. I smiled as I thought about the upcoming week. I had three days before it was officially summer break. So I decided to stay since it was Christmas when I worked my last case.

"I'll stay here. It's my first case since Christmas", I remarked. She got a text as I got out of the car. "I'll go on in." I added and she nodded. Must have had a body drop, I whispered to myself as she drove off into the Manhattan lunch hour traffic.

After walking into the lobby, I fixed my bag on my shoulder and stepped into the elevator. It closed and I pressed the 4th button. It took its time going to the homicide level. I stepped out and only two seconds on the floor, I was already getting weird looks from other cops. But hey, this was normal. I would get sent home a lot when I got in trouble at school.

"Yo, CJ, aren't you supposed to be in school or something like that?" Detective Esposito, one of mom's partners, asked from behind his desk as I stepped into the bullpen. Mom's other partner Detective Ryan turned around and just smiled. "What was it this time? Start a food fight? Broke school property? Got into a fight?" Espo added.

"two actually. Both with the same kid and I'm expelled. So I'm staring summer early, you could say" I replied while Espo smiled and Ryan just sighed. "is anybody else here? Liz? Roy? Grant?" I added.

"Liz and Roy are in the break room and grant is somewhere in the building", Ryan remarked then returned to his paperwork same as Esposito. I head to the break room and saw something I really didn't want to see. Liz and Roy. Kissing…


	2. one long day

First day of the summer, I thought to myself. I looked out my window from my bedroom and saw the sun trying to peak out from behind some clouds. I could hear footsteps coming towards my room so I hopped out of my bed and ran for my closet. Right when I got there, my door opened and my mom cam came in.

"Izzi, be getting ready. When we get home, pick out a dress from Alexis's old closet and a necklace for the party tonight", she ordered. I laughed and told her I would do so. She left and I got dressed in my normal attire, some skinny jeans, one of my old lacrosse jerseys, and a pair of converse. Before I headed out my door, down to the living room, I grabbed my hoodie and phone.

"Kate, have you seen my phone? I can't seem to find it", Dad asked across the loft. He seemed lost the past couple of days and today just seemed like one of those days. "Oh here it is."

"Losing everything, nowadays, Ricky?" I heard mom ask dad. I heard him chuckle and waited before walking down to the staircase. I knew they were gonna kiss. Whenever dad chuckles like that, it means he's about to kiss mom.

I came down the stairs, headed over to the fridge and pulled out some strawberries with whipped cream. Mom came by me and stole a few berries then grabbed her keys. She headed out the door but before she turned and looked at me

"You coming?"

I thought to myself if I really wanted to go to the precinct. I had been avoiding it every since I had saw Roy and Liz kissing in the break room. I wasn't completely ready to face thy fact that my best friends were going out or whatever. My mom looked at me waiting for an answer.

"Yeah", I put down the strawberry I had just put in my mouth and ran out the door to follow Mom. We walked toward the parking garage where mom always parked her car. Then headed to the 12th precient where mom and sometimes dad worked.

Just as we started to pull out, mom got a phone call. I looked out the window at a crystal clear sky while mom talked to whoever it was that called her.

"Well, Izzi we got a body drop", Mom sighed and I nodded. I continued to look out the window as we rode through the crowded town of Manhattan. Mom looked at me,  
"What is it, Izzi ? You look depressed and all sad, not your usual all happy and hyper self. "

" 'm just tired, that's all", I commented and played with my earbuds connected to my phone. "Can I just sit this one out and stay at the precient?"

"Mhmmmm, sure you are. Now Izzi, what's really going on?", Mom asked again. I sighed and looked at her.

"Izzi"?

"Mom, it's no big deal and watch out of that trash can." I sighed once again but stifled a laugh when mom had to swerve to miss the can.

"This isn't over Izzi, and yea, until you tell me what's going on, no cases for you", mom remarked. I turned my head real quick to look at her.

"What"!

"Yea, no cases until you tell me what's going on."

"Fine"

I looked at her one last time and with a few moments of awkward silence, we arrived at the precient. I got out at the steps and watched her drive off.

I could hear my self breathing heavily. Probably because you just had a fight with your mom, i thought to my self. I hated it when mom and I got in to fights but I really couldn't tell her what was going on. I walked into the alley next to the building and headed to the side door of the precinct.

"Iz, is that you ?" A voice asked coming from an open door closer to the back of the alley.

"Yea it's me" I replied. I turned my phone on and headed toward the door. A girl was standing in the door way when I tried to go through.

"Izzi Johanna Castle, you better give me a hug. I haven't seen you since Christmas!", the voice exclaimed. As I kept my head down, I smiled to myself. I knew that voice. Elizabeth Kate Esposito.

I looked up and saw the same old Lizzy that I had grown up with. Same old brown eyes, same old attitude.

"Liz, how ya been at that preppy school of yours? Kick anyone's butt?" I asked hugging her then walking through the side entrance of the precient.

"Not anyone important", Lizzy laughed and I smiled. I had missed seeing Liz over spring break when Alexis had won a trip of four to London and mom, dad, Alexis, and me went over there. "So what brings you here, don't you have seven or eight more hours left of school?" She added as the door closed behind us.

"Got into a fight, got expelled and yea so here I am." I replied smirking like it was a challenge I had won. Liz had stopped me right before heading down to the morgue where her mother and my god mother worked.

"Are you saying you got kicked out of Conley Academy!?" She asked shockingly. I nodded and she slapped me behind my head like her father and my godfather did to the two of us when we did something stupid together. "Izzi, that's like one of the toughest schools to get into and you getting kicked out is an accomplishment to you." She added.

"So?"

"Oh my god! Same old Izzi, not really caring about school and if Iron Gates would let you, you would join the force at the age of 15", she smirked knowing exactly what I wanted to do when I get older. I wanted to follow in my mom's foot steps: become the youngest woman to make detective, join the 12th precient homicide level, and be just like her.

As we laughed at my messed up life, Lizzy froze. I looked up from my phone and froze as well. The smiles on both of our faces went away and we stared at something we had seen millions of times. A dead body, but not just any body, Officer Hastings. A fellow officer of the 12th.

"Umm Lizzy, is you mom back for the body drop from this morning?" I asked looking around for any body in the hallway with us. She shook her head. What are we going to do?

"She probably is on her way back", Lizzy explained getting her phone out of her pockets. I nodded and began to call mom. How was I going to explain this to her?

"Hi this it Kate, sorry I can't get to the phone right now. Leave you name and number and a message after the beep." The voicemail ran out.

"Mom it's me umm come the precient fast and hurry!" I added urgently. I called dad and he picked up.

"Hello?"  
"Hey dad , it's me. Where are you?"  
"I'm at a book signing. Why? What's going on?"

I knew he had figured out that something was wrong and not good by my moment of silence.

"Iz, I'm coming. Where are you?"  
"I'm at the precient. Hurry!"

With that the final word, I hung up and looked at Lizzy. You could tell she was taking it hard. We both were. When the two of us were little and both of our parents had to go to a scene, Hastings watched us until they got back. That went on from the time we were born to when me and Lizzy were 9 years old.

"Dad is on his way", I told her and she nodded that she understood. Gates! "Lizzy we have to tell Gates! Come on!"

"Wait, what about Perlmutter?" Lizzy asked. I stopped and looked at her.

"I don't like him" I replied with a sassy attitude. That got Lizzy to laugh and I smiled.

"No one does!" she retaliated. With those three words we broke down with laughter. Once the laughing had subsided we ran to the elevator and went up to the 4th floor.

When we got out of the elevator, we saw that both our parents were up here. Lizzy ran over to Laine, grabbed her hand, and pulled her over to where mom and I was.

"Dead body" I whispered to the two of them. They looked at me with confusion.

"Where?" Laine asked looking between me and her daughter. They didn't get it. Ughhhh!

"Let's just show them!" Lizzy recommended. I nodded and pulled mom along to the elevator. "Because right now, it doesn't look like they're believing us!"

By the time we had gotten to where the body was, Lizzy and I gasped. The body was gone. Lizzy looked at me for an explanation but I couldn't think of anything, which was odd because I could come up with some kind of excuse.

"Izzi and Lizzy, what the hell are the two of up to?" Mom blankly asked. I was still at a lost for words. Mom looked at Laine and just sighed. "I'm going back upstairs and finish working on the murder board. You two need to take a break from murder. Come on, Izzi, I'm taking you home" she added. I sighed and follow her to the elevator. I knew there was no use in fighting against her so I went on with her.

"Bye, Lizzy" I told her. She just waved and smiled sadly. As we stepped into the elevator, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I took it out. Mom did the same and saw that she had a lot of missed calls from dad. "Oh yeah, I called dad and told him we had found a dead body so he left the book signing and is heading over here now".

"Izzi, why would you do something like that?" she used her interrogation voice I had heard from behind the glass before and I couldn't stand it. As she looked at me, I thought about everything that had happened over the past couple of days.

What had happened? I thought. First, I get mixed into a major problem. Then, I get kicked out of my boarding school, next I get booted from working cases because of the major problem. Finally, I find my old babysitter dead that disappeared when me and Liz tried to show our parents.

"Isabelle Johanna Castle, I asked you a question and I expect you to answer it" she noticed the dazed expression on my face before she slapped the back of my head. As the doors opened, I began to speak when dad came running to the elevator in the lobby.

"Kate, Iz, everything alright? I got here as fast as the traffic of New York City would let me" dad explained. Mom looked at me and slapped me across the back of the head. Again.

"Izzi, you called your father? What is wrong with you?" Mom asked. No one believed me then so why should dad believe me either? Dad looked at me with a confused face (a face he had often).

I couldn't tell them the real problem so I ran from the elevator to outside where I hailed a taxi and went to the only person I could trust with this kind of information. Alexis.

By the time I was in the cab and I had told the driver where to go, I wiped away the tears that had already fallen. I could already tell that what was about to happen, it wasn't going to be pretty.

I tried calling her but got no answer. It was no use. I had to get away for a while and New York City wasn't the best place for me. I called Martin, the showfer of the family, to come and pick me up where the cab left me at the corner of 34th and Kennedy. After waiting for 20 minutes, he finally showed up.

"Where to Miss Castle?" He asked once I was inside the limo. Usually I would get looks from drivers if it was just me when it got into the cab but Martin was used to it. With mom and dad working, I would ride home by myself after school.

"The Hamptons" I replied. He nodded and we drove off to the vacation home. It was silent for the first two hours but Martin was the one to cut the tension.

"What happened this time?" He asked. I couldn't get in anymore trouble than I already was in so I began to explain the whole incident.  
When I finished, he just stared at the road.

"Was this a bad idea? Running away?" He just looked at me through the rear view mirror. "It's just that I needed to get away and I know it's only April and summer doesn't begin until June. But whenever I'm at the beach house I feel like I'm free. It's not easy being the daughter of famous people. I don't have a clue how Alexis dealt with it."

"Have you talked to your parents about this?" He suggested. I sighed and just looked at him. "I'll take that as a no."

"Why should I? They never believed before and, for once in my life when I'm scared, they don't believe me." I muttered to myself.

"We're here. And don't worry, this will be our little secret." He smiled and for the first time in the past 5 hours so did I. I got out of the car and walk to the front door. I didn't have my keys so I walked around to the window that was in my room and opened it.

After I climbed in, I changed into some of the clothes I had there. The phone rang and I swore I felt my heart sink. They knew I was here. How? I had no clue. The answering machine picked up.

"Izzi I know your there. You were right, Hastings' body showed up along with another one. We think he killed her but there was note left, addressed to you. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. Your dad is on his way to come and get you so we can talk all this out. I'm sorry and I love you."

Just hearing my mom's words made me break down on the couch. Things were getting more and more complicated now that mom was getting the captain's position this July and with dad's new series coming out this May, The New End.

I grabbed a blanket from the Chest in mom and dad's room then came back to the couch and closed my eyes. It smelled just like them. I turned on some music and fell asleep as I heard the front door open.

I woke up and heard noises coming from the upstairs. I grabbed the bat from behind the door and walked up stairs. That was he last thing I remembered before I blacked out.


	3. a better summer

**A/N: Hello my readers, sorry if the chapter seems short but I've been busy and might not be able to post the next chapter right away because of band and school and all that stuff but I will try my best to update by Sunday. **

**Disclaimer: don't own any of this except the characters izzi, lizzy, roy, grant and anything else that doesn't seem right but yea just letting people know**

After waking up, I noticed dad sitting on the edge of the bed. He didn't say anything and I mentally thanked him while I wrapped my arms around his neck. I could feel tears running down my face soaking his shirt. After a few minutes of silence, dad picked me up probably the first time in over 10 years.

"Shhhh, its ok", Dad whispered trying to calm me down. It worked right away. Just listening to my dad's heartbeat calmed my senses down. "Hey' listen it's going to be okay, sweetheart", Dad added. I nodded as he locked the door to the house and we continued to the car.

"'M sorry dad, I just needed time to explode. Everything that's happened this week wasn't supposed to happen, or I never wanted it to happen" I whispered starting to cry again. I hadn't notice that my mother was in the back seat next to me. She rested her hand on my shoulder and I laid my head down in her lap as dad drove back into the city. "I suppose you know what happen to Hastings or you wouldn't be here, would you?" I added just barely loud enough for mom to hear. She laughed lightly.

"With everything that has happened, you still manage to make people laugh, just like your dad." She remarked while rubbing small circles into my back. The next hour was quiet but I liked it that way. It gave me time to think. Hell, I haven't been given time to think since Christmas. I chuckled silently but I knew mom felt my chest move. "What?" She added curiously. I shook my head saying it was nothing and that I was going to sleep again. "I'll wake you up when we get home. Sleep tight, Iz". She kissed the crown of my head and left me alone for the rest of the ride.

I closed my eyes but felt the nightmare come on. I was in a dark place with little light and I could barely see my hands in front of my face. My phone and gun was still in my back pocket but, unfortunately it was dead and I was out of rounds. I heard voices coming from inside a room nearby.

"I told you specifically who to grab! And that was the writer and the lady cop! Not their kid! God you ruin everything!" a deep voice boomed with a faint French accent. Where am I? "Never mind, just bring her in here". After that was said, the door (I assumed) opened and light flooded the room. The man had tattoos all over his right arm and had a gun in the other hand, pointed at me.

"Up, now!" the man requested. At first, I just stared at him but he picked me up and through me over his shoulder. Once out the door, there was light in the hallway so he threw me down. "Walk now, you can see". He remarked.

"Izzi or do you prefer something else?" the second man asked smiling manically. I stared at him as if he had lost his mind. "We know how you are and who you are related to."

"Um, good for you. Do you mind telling me though because I have no clue what in the hell you're talking about." I implied. He continued to glare at me as if I had taken the last bag of gummy bears. "Okay, no then. Who are you? What do you want you want? And finally where the hell am I?" I exclaimed getting shoved in to what looks like a holding cell in the precinct. Except here there were cobwebs and a few windows were bored up. I must've been in an abandoned police house somewhere.

The man with the gun came closer and stuck something in my neck. Shit, I thought. The drug started to take control of my body. The last thing I felt were a pair of hands on my shoulders.

"Izzi? Izzi!" mom yelled. My eyes flew open and I sat up. I was back home in my parents' bed with my dad on the phone and mom calling my name. I gasped for air as if there was no air left in the room. "Iz, look at me", mom ordered as she put he hands on my face, "you're safe. Okay, you're at home. Calm down".

I looked into her hazel eyes and they were red and puffy. She had been crying lately. What for though? Dad looked over at us and put his phone away in his pocket. He came over and sat beside mom in front of me.

"Hey sweetie, you okay?" he asked while he put a strand of my hair that had fallen behind my ear. I nodded and mom got up and went to dad's office next door for something. "You want to talk about it or let it be for a while?" He added quietly. Did I really want to go over everything that happened in the past week, I asked myself. Yea, it will be good to get it off my chest, my subconscious argued.

"Yea" I mentioned. Dad helped me up as I leaned up against the head bored of the bed. Mom came back with some aspirin for the headache I could feel coming along. I took some pills and began the story starting with the whole school problem. "You see, it all started Monday and I'm sure mom told you about the fight, dad. Then when mom dropped me off at the precinct I talked to Espo and Ryan and asked if anybody else was there. Espo told me Liz and Roy was in the break room while Grant was running errands throughout the building. I went to the break room and Roy and Liz were kissing." I managed to get out. Mom stared at me and dad looked from me to mom.

"I take that as you weren't expecting it. In fact you never wanted any one of the four of you to date one another because if it ended badly, that would mess up the friendship." Dad put it all together. I sighed and nodded while mom continued to stare at me. Why wasn't she saying anything, I thought.

"After that happened, I came straight home not wanting to believe what I had saw. The next day I stayed home playing the x-box while my ribs healed a little bit up. On Wednesday, Alexis took me shopping for the party… oh my god, mom the party. I'm sorry we missed it because of me. I knew it was important for you and dad", I implied knowing the party was for mom's mothers' school fund. Mom nodded and said that it was ok, that she didn't care, and that I was way more important. I went on anyways.

"I mainly slept in or hung out in my room on Thursday. Then on Friday, it was the first time I had been to the precinct since Monday. It was so weird but only Liz was there. I didn't think about it that much but once we had found the body, everything came flooding back and I just couldn't handle it anymore. Mom didn't believe me and I knew that she always sided with you so I thought that neither you nor mom believe me, dad. So I decided to go over to Alexis's but I couldn't get up with her so I called Martin and he took me to the beach house." I added starting to cry. By then mom was in tears, and dad looked like he was on the verge of crying.

"Iz, don't you ever think I always side with your father, the only reason I didn't believe you was because you always came up with some type of story. When you and Liz wanted us to come see the body, I knew this had to be serious, but when there was no body, I just figured you wanted my attention." Mom had replied. I wiped away the tears that had fallen from my eyes and just sighed. "It's been a long week, hasn't it? How bout we get take-out and watch F.R.I.E.N.D.S, jus the three of us then tomorrow Liz can come over and explain the whole thing." I laughed and agreed that would be awesome.

Dad left and mom put in season 2 and brought a blanket from their bedroom. She covered me up and called Lanie arranging Lizzy to come over tomorrow. Once dad had gotten back, he made fun of me and mom and how we could watch such a show. But mom and I both knew that dad was beginning to love it. We ate as one of my favorite episodes came on.

Hopefully, I thought, the summer wasn't going to be all bad. There was the party for Roy and Grant then the July 4th party in the Hamptons and now there was the fact of finding me another school. I could feel all the weight of the world being lifted off my shoulders as my eyes began to close. The last thing I saw and heard before peaceful sleep came to me was Ross and Rachel finally getting together. Haha, lobsters…


	4. this was never supposes to happen

Mom woke me up around three in the afternoon saying I had had enough sleep for the day. I rolled out of bed but stopped halfway crossing to the door. I fell asleep on the couch last night. Why was I in my bed?

"Mom, why was I in my bed? Didn't I fall asleep on the couch last night?" I asked slightly confused. Mom didn't hear me so I followed her down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Can you cook me some pizza rolls? I added. That got her attention.

"To begin with, after you fell asleep dad carried you to bed. And as for the pizza rolls, cook them yourself" She replied as she made herself some coffee. I looked at her with my best daddy-look as she would call it. She looked into my blues and I could tell she was breaking. Finally she smiled and grabbed the bag out of the freezer. "you know, I blame your father and those bright blue eyes. Oh yea forgot to tell you last night, Laine and Liz are coming over later today." I felt the smile on my face drop and I guess mom saw it as well.

"Is it just Laine or is it both of them?" I asked lowly. I hadn't seen Laine or Liz since yesterday. And quite frankly I didn't want to see either of them. I didn't want to see liz because I couldn't face her after everything that had happened and I knew she wouldn't drop the subject until I told her. I couldn't face Laine because she would do the same thing. "can I just go to the precinct and get caught up on training instead?"

I began to grab my keys and phone when there was a knock on the door. I stood frozen in my spot as mom went to open it. Hopefully it won't be them and it will be someone else, maybe its espo coming to get mom for a dropped body, I thought. I came back to earth as a pair of hands clapped in front of me.

"Hey, you're back", Liz stated as she gave me a hug. I gave her a glare and asked mom if I could talk to her privately. She sighed and followed me into dad's office.

"What is wrong Izzi? You've been acting weird ever since I mentioned that they were coming over. Are you and Lizzy fighting?" she asked crossing her arms as if she was proving me wrong. There was a bet going on, I remembered, that had to do with me and Lizzy. We have never been in a fight that we couldn't handle.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm fi-" I stopped and just went back into the living room. I told Laine hey and told Liz to come on to my room while mom and Laine began to talk.

"So what have you been doing?" Liz asked not sensing something was wrong. "Your room needs cleaning but that's no change, is it now? She added picking up some of my clothes out of her chair and putting them in the hamper in the corner. Before I thought about what to say, my brain took over.

"When did you and Roy start going out?" I blurted out meaning to do the opposite. She looked dumbfounded by my question. "Well?" I asked crossing my arms like I had seen my mom do in the interrogation room.

"I don't have a clue about what you are talking about" she insisted. I could tell that she was noticing my anger increasing as the silence continued on. "Where did that come from, anyways?"

"I saw you and Roy! Kissing in the break room on Monday! Why do think I was avoiding the precinct? You're my best friend and I thought we could tell each other everything!" I yelled with tears filling in my eyes. I could see the tears in her eyes as well. By the time she opened her mouth, Laine and mom opened the door with their faces filled with shocked.

"What the hell is the matter with you two?" Laine demanded looking between Liz and me. I felt the tears begin to fall and could see wet streaks streaming down her face.

"What was I supposed to tell you?! Oh hey Iz, even though I haven't seen you on three months, I have news that will kill your soul. I'm with Roy Ryan! Deal with it because if you were my true friend then you would be happy for me just like Grant is. And also if you went to our school you would know how much Grant talks about you!"

"Don't change the subject to me! And don't bring Grant into this either! We all made a pact when we were six years old!" I screamed. I wanted to see Grant but I knew that I couldn't leave. Not until I had won the argument. I saw mom step closer and I knew why. None of the parents knew about the pact.

"Iz, what was that about a pact?" mom asked calmly. I sighed and looked at Liz making her listen to the pack she came up with.

"The pact was created 4 years ago. It says that no one in the group can date each other because if things ended badly and the group broke up it would be their fault." I managed to get out without screaming it at Liz. I never took my eyes off of her as I continued on. "We came up with this because when had seen so many of our friends start to go out. It all end badly with them never wanting to hang out with us because they couldn't be near the person they were with and they thought that that person was with us".

"To be fair Izzi, both Roy and I thought it would be Grant and you to break it first." Liz mentioned while she chuckled lightly as if the fight never happened. "but it never did. You both like each other. Why can't you just admit it? You two are perfect for each other."

"She's got a point you know" Laine chimed in for the first time. I stood there not believing what I had just heard. She looked at mom and asked her on her opinion. "you and Grant are just like your mom and dad. Watching the two of you is like watching them back when the first met." She added. I knew the story behind my parents, the 'will-they or won't-they' years.

I looked away from Liz and looked at mom and Laine. I couldn't believe they thought me and Grant were going to get together. Well they are wrong, I thought to myself, Grant is like a brother to me and it would be all weird.

I shook my head and walked out of my room, as the three of them followed. By the time we were downstairs, mom was in front of me blocking my way. After slipping past her and grabbing my keys I headed for the door. The more they talked and tried to stop me, the less I listened and cared.

"Isabella Johanna Castle, come here now" mom said calmly yet scary at the same time. At that point, dad walked in. He stopped when he saw mom and I standing across the loft not breaking our gaze to even notice him.

"I'm going to go back to the library and working my writing there." He said picking his laptop bag up and heading for the door. Liz ran over and grabbed his wrist begging him not to leave. "What happened?" he asked confused as Laine began to explain the past few hours.

"Mom, let me. Izzi found out who my boyfriend is" she said blankly and dad made the connection.

"Oh, and I take it that she didn't take it so well?" he implied. I looked over at him breaking the glare with mom. I walked over and stopped right in front of him.

"You mean you knew and didn't tell me? Why?" I asked not believing that out of all the people I knew, my dad was the one to lie to me. I didn't wait for an explanation. I went over to the door and turned around giving them my best do-not-follow-me look before walking out.

"You won't stop her" I heard Liz say. That made he stop dead in my tracks in the hallway outside the loft. What? I went back to the door and pressed my ear to it.

"What makes you say that, Liz?" dad asked shocked at her remark.

"She needs to let the steam out. Meaning she needs to talk to someone and since I broke her trust and she won't want to talk to me so she is going to the only person that she can trust now." She said lowly beginning to cry. It was so low I had to press my ear against the door even harder. Once I heard what she had said, I began for the elevator.

As it began to descend, I thought about the one person who was affected more than me by tonight's fight. I had to talk to Grant.


	5. thanks for the talk

_**A/N: sorry bout the grammar, wasn't typing on my normal computer. anyways hope you like it and write a review to let me know what you think about it! bye ~sky**_

_**Disclaimer: don't own castle just doing this for entertainment purposes**_

As i stepped out of the elevator on the ninth floor, i headed for grant's apartment. i had no idea if they would be home or if grant would even be there. before reaching the door, i wiped away my tears from the fight less than an hour ago then finally knocked. i waited a few moments before beginning to walk away.

"Iz?"a voice called out. i turned around and saw grant standing in the hallway."what's wrong?" he asked once he noticed my tear-stained cheeks. neither Grant nor, i said anything as i walked into his opened arms. he led me back into their apartment. once inside, i said hello to his mother, jenny and continued to his room.

This was completely normal for me to come over. during previous summers, the four of the kids would stay at each others houses. i assumed the Grant's father, Detective Kevin Ryan was at the precinct because he wasn't anywhere to be found. grant pulled me from my train of thought as he shut his door.

"What happen? do it have to do with Liz and Roy." he smiled sadly. i nodded and looked up at him. How come he wasn't taking it as badly as i was, i thought to my self. "come on, Iz, say something. you are never this quiet but when you are, it has to be something major". i smiled internally at the comment. it was true.

"why?" i pleaded. he looked at me confused and i walked around the room to try and lose the anxiety that was stored up in my mind."Why aren't you freaked out by this? I mean its Roy, your brother and Lizzy, practically a sister to us!" i managed to get out but a little louder than i wanted. "What about our pact? We are technically family."i added.

"i know its hard to believe but you have to think about it. we've known each other since we were born. we know everything there is to know about on another. i was surprised it took them this long." grant argued. i nodded my head the i knew that. i sat down and played with my zipper on my jacket. "look, izzi, maybe this is for the best. when did you find out?" He added.

"Monday."

"i was there on Monday. are you sure, iz?" he implied. i looked at him and looking back at me was his piercing blue eyes. he could tell i knew what i was talking about just by one glance into my eyes. "Sorry." he added lowly.

"did i overreact, grant?" i questioned him and he shrugged. i glared at him. he just laughed and sat next to me wrapping his arm around my shoulder. i laid my head own his shoulder as he stroked my arm.

"Look, at first i freaked out as well, but i just want the two of them happy and im sure they want you to be the same. we are both going to have to get use to this" Grant explained with a small smile.

"i'll take that as a yea, i did overreact. god i'm an idiot." i laughed and grant smiled, a true smile. a smile that lit up his entire face and that gave his eyes a twinkle. "i better get going or Mom, Espo, and your dad are going to put an APB out on me." i stood up and pulled grant into a hug. "Bye, Grant. Bye, Aunt Jenny" i added as i entered the living room.

"goodbye, izzi. Are you coming to Grant and Roy's party next week?" she asked me giving me a hug. she let go and began to speak.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, i better get going or your husband will be told to put out an APB on me." i added heading for the door. After closing the door, i pulled out my phone and saw my phone was dead. oh well, i thought as the elevator doors opened. I stepped in and pushed the button that would begin to take me down to the lobby.

I hailed a cab and told them the precinct's address. As the cab pulled out into the streets of Manhattan, i looked out the window at the sky beginning to close my eyes. Once the cab dropped me off, i walked into the precinct, nearly running into Gates and a young looking woman.

"captain Gates, sorry about that. i'll just be own my way." i explained trying my hardest not to look at the woman. She had blonde curly hair and green eyes. She appeared to be in her upper twenties. "I'm just gonna go get something off my mother's desk.

"Miss Castle, that is fine but before you go, i would like to introduce Piper. detective piper transferred from the 2nd and will fill your mother's position once i have left." Gates informed me. What?! We're getting a new detective? Why? i wondered to myself.

"Hello, detective Piper. My name is Izzi Castle. you can call me izzi or iz, i'll answer either." i introduced myself shaking her hand. "sorry to go, but i got to bounce" i added heading over to mom's desk and picking up the phone. i called Grant and he answered on the forth ring confused.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey, Grant it's me. Yeah, we got a problem. Code Newbie, i repeat Code Newbie" i whispered as Gates and the new detective walked past me. when they looked at me, i smiled innocently. "Tell the other, i'm going to investigate. i'll call you when i find more information. Bye" i hung up.  
Grant tried to say something but the phone disconnected before he could finished. I looked over at the two women before walking over with my phone recording the future conversation.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you transfer to the 12th?" i asked the new lady. because of that question, gates glared at me. a glare she gave my father often.

"No, i don't mind. i needed a new start. don't get me wrong, i loved working at the 2nd but things were getting old and i wanted a fresh start." she smiled and i simply nodded. i asked Gates if i could talk with her privately and with a rather in coincidental manner, detective piper's phone began to ring. she stepped to the side and i began to talk to Gates.

"Why are we getting a new detective? i thought you said that you were going to have to layoff officers and now you are bring new ones in." i remarked getting another glare from Iron Gates.

"Excuse me, but who told you about the budget cuts? And for the matter of the new detective, it was either move to Boston or move to the other side of the city." She exclaimed and i nodded trying not to smirk."i think it would be in your best interest if you went home."

Before she could say anything else, i was already heading for the elevators, disappointing in the information i had received. Since my phone was dead, i decided to call grant once i had got home.

When i arrived at the loft, mom and dad were nowhere to be found and i intended it to stay that way until i had cleaned up and had a shower. before heading up to my room, i saw a note on the counter.

Izzi,  
your dad and i have gone out to eat and we will be back later. sorry about this afternoon but when we get home, we'll talk  
love mom

i went upstairs and took a shower then heated up some pizza in the oven. after an hour of watching doctor who, mom and dad came through the front door laughing.

"what's so funny?" i asked standing up on my knees turning around to face them. They looked at each other and dad ran toward me before picking me up tickling me. i tried calling out to mom but all she was doing was taking pictures of dad and me. "Dad! Dad, stop!" i laughed before biting his thumb. after that, he dropped me on the couch.

"Ow! What was that for?" He exclaimed. i smirked and cocked my head to the side that silently screamed 'you deserved it'. mom just walked over and kissed his thumb then giving him a look that said 'all better, you big baby'.

We talked about the past week and decided that next week, while mom was still on her vacation, we would go tot he hamptons for a few days. i went to bed as soon as my head hit my pillow. little did i know that that week would be the one trip i remembered the most that summer.


End file.
